Teridax
Teridax was the main villain in the Bionicle Universe and the second Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early life Like his fellow Makuta, Teridax was created when he emerged from the Makuta Pool on an island in the southern-island-chain. He was said to be extremely close to the Great Spirit Mata Nui in these times. He, like his fellow Makuta, was given the task to create Rahi which would populate the Matoran Universe, and Teridax created many Rahi breeds, including the Kinloka. Teridax rose through the ranks of his organization until he was second in command of the Brotherhood behind Miserix. Teridax led a powerful army consisting of Toa, Exo-Toa, Rahi and Rahkshi against the League of six Kingdoms 60,000 years ago. Teridax's army crushed the Barraki, who had decided to rebel against Mata Nui, and decided to execute the warlords. The Barraki who he was assigned to kill were taken away though by Botar and banished to The Pit for their crimes. Teridax then had their armies either executed or turned into slaves. Teridax got influenced by the Barraki's idea to overthrow Mata Nui, and began to plot The Plan. After the Great Disruption caused by the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Teridax lead the Archives Massacre by releasing the Rahi housed in the Archives on the rebelling Matoran Metru Nui civil war leaders, killing hundreds. Teridax was later sent back to Metru Nui as it's Makuta overseer. Teridax began to rebel though. Upon hearing Mutran's story after his encounter with Tren Krom he decided to order a convocation at Destral. There, he revealed his master plan to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Miserix said that The Plan was too dangerous, and attacked Teridax with a shadow bolt. A short battle followed, and finally Teridax won. Teridax then said that the Makuta who wanted to rebel to come to his side, while the ones who opposed went to Miserix's side. Most Makuta sided with Teridax, and very few sided with Miserix. In the end, the Makuta that had sided with Miserix came to the other side, though Teridax remembered them so they would later be executed. He and ordered Makuta Krika and Makuta Spiriah to have him killed, however they betrayed him and merely imprisoned him in Artidax on a volcano. The other Makuta who sided with Miserix were hunted down and killed by Gorast and Icarax, and their Kanohi were nailed to the Convocation Chamber as a warning to any Makuta who dared to rebel against him. From that day, Teridax was the new leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Shortly after this event, the Makuta evolved from biomechanical beings to Antidermis. In this new state they could take over robots and spirit-less corpses. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to create Rrotosteel armor for the Makuta to wear. Around this time the Brotherhood of Makuta, now corrupted, began to enslave Matoran. Also, a team of Toa Hagah was assigned to protect Teridax. Rumors arrived at Destral that the Avohkii, Mask of Light, had been forged at the island of Artakha. Teridax knew that the Avohkii would cause someday the arrival of something that the Makuta feared, a Toa of Light, so Teridax ordered Kojol, the Makuta of Artakha, to raid the island and get the mask of light to Destral. Kojol led an army of Visorak, Rahkshi and Exo-Toa to the raid. Kojol successfully retrieved the Avohkii, despise that all the Visorak that had participated in the raid had been killed by Crystal Serpents. However, a short time after the raid all the Exo-Toa and Rahkshi who had participated in the raid got mysteriously killed, as well as Kojol, the only one who knew the location of Artakha in the Brotherhood. Norik, the leader of Teridax’s Toa Hagah team, soon discovered that the Brotherhood was corrupt and that they had stolen the Avohkii. Norik and his team raided the Destral fortress, and retrieved the Avohkii. Teridax, set back by the loss of the Avohkii and the betrayal of his bodyguards, sent Sidorak and Roodaka to capture the Toa. Kualus, Gaaki, Bomonga and Pouks were captured, and later mutated by Roodaka’s mutation spinner. Norik alied with Iruini, and the two raided Destral again. This time, Teridax had his fortress prepared for an attack, so he had Exo-Toa, Rahkshi, Visorak and Dark Hunters defending the island. Even he went to the battlefield to battle with his armies. That time, the two Toa forced Teridax’s army to retreat, and weakened the master of Shadows. However, the two Toa were mutated into Rahaga by Roodaka, though they escaped once more out of the island with the Avohkii. After the raid Teridax first decided to execute all Dark Hunters who had participated in it, as they had failed to kill the Toa, but The Shadowed One prevented Teridax from doing so. The Dark Hunters were removed from the Brotherhood’s army, as Teridax saw them as incompetent. After his team of Toa Hagah rebeled against him after they discovered his true inentions, Teridax infected Mata Nui with a virus which slowly weakened the Great Spirit. Metru Nui Teridax started his plan in Metru Nui, and decided to trap the Matoran living there so Mata Nui couldn't awaken. He kidnapped Turaga Dume, and shapeshifeted into the Turaga's form. For this prupose he created the Karzahni, named after the ruler of a nightmare island. However, the plant proved to have a powerful mind and to be too wilfull, so Teridax abandoned his creation and created another plant, the Morbuzahk. Now that he had the appearence of Turaga Dume, Teridax was considered to be the leader of Metru Nui. He ordered The Shadowed One to sent Nidhiki, Krekka and Eliminator to Metru Nui. Also, he adquired a pet Nivwak, which he used to spy over the city. Teridax ordered Nidhiki and Krekka to stay in the city and follow any orders given by him, while Eliminator stood outside the city. Meanwhile, he sent the Toa Mangai off on missions to seal off the gates to Metru Nui. The Toa were killed by the Dark Hunters, leaving only Toa Lhikan, Nidhiki and Tuyet to protect the city. Both Tuyet and Nidhiki betrayed Metru Nui and were banished, and the Toa sent on missions by Teridax were killed by Eliminator, leaving only Lhikan to protect them. One day Teridax went, still disguised as Turaga Dume, to visit the best mask maker of Metru Nui, Vakama, and give him the assingment to make the Vahi, mask of Time. Teridax was planing that once the Morbuzahk was unleashed, it would drive the Matoran to the center of the city, and the Matoran would finally be put into Matoran spheres by the Vahki. After that, the side effect of being in the Matoran Spheres would make them loose their memory and strength, a process which Teridax planed to speed up by using the Vahi. Once the Matoran awakened, Teridax would claim himself to be their saivor and their ruler. At some point Teridax noticed that Lhikan suspected that Teridax was planning something, and that the Toa was planning to create the Toa Metru. Teridax saw in the stars the name of six Matoran, Vhisola, Tehutti, Orkahm, Nuhrii, Ehyre and Ahkmou who were supposed to be Toa. Teridax, wanting to fool Mata Nui's will, manipulated Lhikan's ,mind so the Toa of Fire would choose the six Matoran who would be less likely to succeed in their mission, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Whenua and Onewa. However, Teridax didn't know that he had been mentaly manipulated at the same time by Mata Nui so he chose the Toa that Teridax though that would be less likely to work together, so Teridax though that he had foiled Mata Nui's will when in reality he hadn't. After doing that Teridax ordered Nidhiki and Krekka to capture and imprision Toa Lhikan. Teridax released the Morbuzahk plant at the Great Furnace, and the plant began to attack the Matoran. Nidhiki and Krekka also captured Lhikan, though not before he had given the Toa stones to the six Matoran. After knowing that, Teridax sent Nivawk to spy on the Toa Metru. Teridax learned that the Toa wanted to collect the six Great Disks to defeat the Morbuzahk, so he sent Nidhiki and Krekka to prevent them from doing so. The two Dark Hunters allied with Ahkmou, who was supposed to set traps to the other Matoran who knew the location of the Great Disks. However, they were unsuccesful, and the Toa Metru retrieved the Great Disks, and later defeated the Morbuzahk. Though the Morbuzahk had been defeated, The Plan had considered that something like that could happen, and Teridax continued with his plot. He, as Turaga Dume, convocated the Matoran at the Coliseum, where the Vahki were suppose to capture them. However, the Toa Metru arrived at the Coliseum, and showed the Great Disks as a prove that they were Toa. Teridax said that they were impostors, and the ones who had captured Toa Lhikan. He then made the arena of the Coliseum shift, transforming it into a sea of protodermis, and sent some Vahki to capture them. Onewa, Whenua and Nuju were captured, but Vakama, Matau and Nokama managed to escape in a chute. Teridax continued with his Plan, and gathered all the Matoran of Metru Nui at the Coliseum. Once there, the Vahki placed them on Matoran spheres. After that, the Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan arrived at the scene, where Teridax finally revealed himself to be Makuta. He then started the Great Cataclysm, which made Mata Nui fell into deep sleep and crash into Aqua Manga, creating a devastating earthquake that shook the entire universe and destroyed Metru Nui. Teridax absorbed the energy from the city and Nidhiki, Krekka and Nivawk so he could shapeshift into a stronger form. The absorption of the energy of the city caused all the light in Metru Nui to go off, and the power cut also destroyed most of the Vahki which where at the Vahki hives, and the ones that survived got changed to the point that the Vahki saw that the only way to save Metru Nui was to kill every living being. While Teridax was shapeshifitng, the Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan escaped to the Great Barrier using a Vahki Transport. Teridax followed the transport, and began to attack it with pillars of Protodermis from a high cliff. Nuju used his Matatu to bring Vakama to the cliff where Teridax was. Once there, Vakama showed the Vahi, which he had forged previously, to Teridax, who offered Vakama membership in the Brotherhood of Makuta. Vakama refused the offer, and Teridax unleashed a Shadow hand to kill Vakama. Vakama tried to prevent this by using the Vahi, but he lost control of it and he couldn't stop Teridax's shadow hand. Lhikan, seeing this, used his shield to protect Vakama, but the dark energy shockwave killed the Turaga. While Vakama was attending Lhikan, Teridax flew away with the Vahi. However, before he could use it, Vakama fired a Kanoka disk at Teridax, making him lost grip of the mask, which fell into the Silver Sea. Teridax, enraged, shot a Shadow Hand at Vakama, only for Teridax to find out that Vakama had discovered the power of the Huna and was hiding from him. Teridax chased Vakama through the Great Barrier, absorbing pillars of Protodermis in the process. Finally Teridax lost control and his Shadow Hand grabbed the Great Barrier, and as he couldn’t absorb it, he was slammed against a cliff. The other Toa Metru reunited with Vakama, and together, they created a Protodermis Cage around Teridax. Though he was trapped in the seal, Teridax mentally contacted with Sidorak and Roodaka, and told them to bring the Visorak to Metru Nui. Teridax, knowing that he could only be freed by a second combination of the same power that trapped him, secretly contacted Roodaka so the viceroy of the Visorak would follow some tasks to free him. The Visorak quickly took Metru Nui over, and started to mutate the local wildlife. Roodaka painfully took a piece from the Protodermis cage of Teridax, and placed it on her heart-light. The Toa Metru returned to Metru Nui to rescue the Matoran, but they were captured and mutated to Toa Hordika by the Visorak hordes. Vakama eventually fell to his Hordika side, and joined the Visorak. Sidorak, under Roodaka’s persuasion, made Vakama the commander of the spiders. The rest of the Toa Hordika and the Rahaga attacked the Coliseum, with the hope to defeat the Visorak and save Vakama. A big battle was started, during which Sidorak was killed by Keetongu. During the battle, Roodaka, riding in a golden Kahgarak, fired an energy blast at the Toa Hordika, which stunned them. The Toa Hordika all fired their elemental Rothuka spinners at Roodaka, though it had no effect. Then, Vakama turned to the light, and fired his fire spinner. The combination of the six elements knocked Roodaka unconscious, and as it hit the shard of Teridax’s prision, it dissolved, allowing the Master of Shadows to be free once more. Roodaka was then teleported away by Teridax’s power. Keetongu had seen that the Toa had fought bravely, and cured them, making them Toa Metru again. The Toa then started their voyage to a new land where the Matoran could live. However, Teridax still had to retrieve an object of power from Metru Nui, the Vahi, despite he had been defeated, the Matoran rescued and the Visorak hordes had been disbanded. He went to search it to the Great Barrier, where it had fallen during his battle with Vakama. When he arrived there, he found Vakama unconscious lying in the ground. Teridax decided to cast Vakama in a vision, in which he would question Vakama until the Toa of Fire revealed the current location of the Vahi. In the illusion, Teridax was Turaga Lhikan, Dume hadn't turned corrupt, the Great Disk Matoran were the Toa Metru, Matau had died from a Morbuzahk attack and Onewa was a coward. Teridax even used a Boggarak, which in the vision was Matoran Nokama, and convinced the revived Karzahni to play as Morbuzahk during the vision. During the vision, the illusionary Nokama lead Vakama to Teridax's Po-Metru Lair, where a Kraatana atached to Vakama's face and showed him a vision of the future, in which Krakua told him that he had to send six Toa on a mission someday. The vision was interrupted by Teridax, disguised as Turaga Lihkan, and then Vakama realized that there was an inaccuracy in something that Nokama had said, and when he fired a Kanoka at Nokama's head, it just passed through. Vakama realized that it was just a vision, and then it faded off, revealing who Lhikan and Nokama really were. Vakama confronted Teridax, but as the Makuta had learned that Voporak was in possesion of the Mask of Time, the two forged a temporary alliance, which would break when one of the two retrieved the Vahi. Control over the Universe After Teridax was beaten in The Pit, he moved into Mata Nui's Body. Once the Toa Nuva had woken Mata Nui, his spirit drifted back to the body, but was blocked by teridax. Mata Nui's spirit then drifted into space. Teridax rose in Mata Nui's body, after everyone thought it was Mata Nui he revealed himself. Everyone herd. Teridax then shot the Kanohi Ignika with Mata Nui's Spirit trapped inside to space. He then sent different packs of Rahkshi to different places and sent Exo-Toa after the Toa Nuva. He then assigned Ahkmou to be the Turaga of Metru Nui. Teridax was thinking about leaving the BIONICLE Planet and concurring other planets. He wondered his brother, Mata Nui, never used his full powers. He thought finding all Matoran and Toa who would revolt against him and then destroying them. He knew that he could track down the Kanohi Ignika, find it, and destroy Mata Nui. He sensed another Makuta with the Maoran, but he thought it must be impossible. He knew it could not be Miserix because he had become a two-dimensional picture. He figured out it was a Being from another Dimension, he was going to give the Makuta a proper welcome. After a month of staying in Aqua Magna and crushing some rebelions, Teridax set off to kill Mata Nui in Bara Magna. Battle for Bara Magna Teridax later arrived on Bara Magna and battled against Mata Nui, who was in a weaker, less stable robot form. Soon after they started fighting, Teridax unleashed hordes of Rahkshi against the population of Bara Magna. As the Rahkshi escaped, Toa Takanuva and Tahu managed to exit the Matoran Universe after them. Teridax then declared Bara Magna as his. However, Mata Nui did not give in and Makuta fired a bolt of energy at this ground which scattered the pieces of Golden Armor that Tahu needed to collect. Teridax then threatened Mata Nui by activating his powers over gravity in an attempt to crush Bara Magna. However, little to Teridax's knowledge, Mata Nui had started to reunite Spherus Magna and by activating his gravitational powers he had finished the job, bringing Aqua Magna and Bota Magna crashing down to Bara Magna. At the same time, Tahu had managed to recollect the pieces of Golden Armor and used them to destroy the Rahkshi hordes that Teridax had unleashed on Bara Magna. This massive impact caught Teridax off guard as he felt the deaths of his Rahkshi. This allowed Mata Nui to push Teridax into the path of one of the pieces of Aqua Magna, which destroyed the Core Processor underneath the Coliseum and killed him. Known Forms File:Antidermis1.png|Antidermis, Teridax's form after the Makuta evolution File:ShadowLOMN.png|Teridax's form used when shapeshifting File:TeridaxDume.png|Teridax's form while disguised as Turaga Dume File:TeridaxLOMN.png|Teridax after he absorbed Nihdiki, Krekka and Nivwak File:Infected.png|Teridax's form during his first encounter with the Toa Mata File:Shadow Vortexx.png|Teridax's form while battling the Toa Mata. File:TeridaxMOL.png|The form Teridax took to fight Takanuva. File:Takutanuva.png|Teridax as Takutanuva File:Matoro Inika Set.png|Teridax possesed Matoro's body for a short time during their trip through The Cord File:TeridaxMaxilos.png|Teridax after he took over a Maxilos robot File:Teridax Comic 5.png|Teridax in possesion of Mata Nui's body File:Makuta Nui.png|A Rahi-like form Teridax could shapeshift into, but hasn't appeared in the story. Quotes External Links *Building Instructions on Teridax's Shadow Titan form. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Universe Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:2010 Category:2003 Sets Category:2004 Sets Category:2007 Sets Category:2003 Alternate Models Category:2004 Alternate Models Category:Alternate Models